A different eternal
by Spider-monkey girl
Summary: The BPOV of Reverse it: Bella and Edward's roles in Twilight have been swapped.


**Hey! So, this is for all you guys who DID want to see BPOV.**

**If you've come off this from the archives, it would be best if you read my story Reverse it first, cos then it'll make more sense.**

BPOV

Forks high cafeteria. Quite possibly the most boring place on earth. Teenagers, sloppy food, _school_. . .not the best equation to be submerged in. The gossip here was appalling, too. The main subject of gossip lately was Edward Swan, the son of Charlie Swan, the Forks police chief. Surely an addition to the very small sum of students here couldn't be that exciting?

I'd heard about what he looked like from Alice, of course. Apparently, he had a reddish-brown mop of hair, and bright green eyes. Personally, I thought that it was impossible. Every other green eyed person that I knew either had bogey eyes, or dark green which was close black. Alice tends to exaggerate somewhat.

Everyone was excited about this boy. Jessica Stanley had been crossing her fingers and whispering "please say he's fit. Please say he's fit" over and over again the day before he was due to arrive, even though the was half dating Mike Newton. Mike was a vile boy who followed me around and had tried to kiss me on occasion. I always tried to be as polite as possible, of course, but sometimes the urge to slap him and tell him to get a life was close to overpowering.

Pretty soon I heard a group moving towards the doors from the outside, and I could hear an unfamiliar voice. The group walked in, and an overpowering scent hit my nostrils. The new boy smelt of honey and lilac wrapped in sunshine. I literally froze. This boy attracted me more than all of my human victims together in all of my ninety years of being a vampire. Alice had been right too. Edward's eyes were a bright, piercing green. His face was pale, which only enhanced his eyes.

I suddenly envied this boy. He had friends, and a proper life. He would grow older, get a job, get married, and eventually die. I could do none of these things on my own except marry, and that was never going to happen.

I glared at this Edward throughout lunch - at least, when he wasn't gaping at us. I could understand his point of view of course. We gave off undetectable vibes which drew humans closer to us. It wasn't like he knew that, of course, but he could try to be a little more discrete about his blatant oggling.

Three-quarters of the way through lunch we left, the way we always do. We dumped our lunch, and went through the doors with many eyes on our backs.

It occurred to me that if Edward was to have any classes with me, it would mean that he would be sat next to me, because no-one ever wanted to sit with a Cullen. You might think that we would be annoyed, but we didn't mind. It kept us from temptation. Assigned seats were a teenage Vampire's worst nightmare.

Inside the cafeteria, according to Alice, Mike was giving Edward the introduction to the freaky Cullens. She was giving details, and Emmett and Jasper seemed to find it hilarious to know what the human mind could perceive about us. They were sniggering at Alice's relay.

I shook my head at them, and made my way to my Biology class. This class was fairly boring, as I had been born in a time just after many of these discoveries had been made, and even witnessed some. Things I didn't already know when I started pretending in high school I learned in the ones I have been in before this one. I already knew all the things that these people tried to teach me.

I sat down in my seat. I was one of the first people in the classroom, but the two others who were with me didn't even try to include me in their conversation of how many ways there were to spread germs. I was sure I could add a few more to their list.

I waited patiently in my seat while the classroom filled up. I was doodling on a scrap of paper I had in my bag when _that_ scent hit me again. This time it was magnified by the fan which the last teacher had left on during lunch. That delicious honey-and-lilac smell filled my nostrils and I realised dimly as my mouth filled with bucketfuls of excess venom that this boy was likely to be my singer.

All rational thought left my head. All I could concentrate on was that this boy's blood was the sweetest thing I had ever smelt, and I _wanted_ it. Forget all the other puny humans in this room, they could be killed more quickly, it wasn't their blood I wanted. I could simply snap their necks, it would be less painful.

But slowly reality began to set in. People would know that there was a killer somewhere around here, and most likely would think that there was a blood-drinking animal on the loose. Worse, the Volturi would be likely to know who had done it, and it would endanger our entire family. We would have to move again, so soon.

In my head, I saw the picture of me with red eyes. Did I really want to scare the living daylights out of anyone who saw me like this after my killing spree? I would have to kill them too.

The most embarrassing part of this whole thing was that Alice was likely to have seen this whole thing. Edward came and sat down next to me. Remind me why Vampires get superpowers?

**So, what do you think? Is it awful? Is it amazing?**

**REVIEW!**

**Bye for now!**

**oxox Spider-monkey girl**


End file.
